This invention relates, in general, to cooling devices for electronic systems and, more particularly, to a localized circuit card cooling device for providing localized cooling to a particular portion of a particular card of a multicard rack mounted electronic system.
There are currently available cooling devices for multicard rack mounted electronic systems which provide generalized cooling for the circuit cards contained therein. However, in most of these systems the cooling provided is not concentrated on a particular card or a particular portion of a particular card. The most common cooling system consists of a rack mounted fan which simply provides for the movement of ambient air throughout the entire electronic system cabinet with no particular control over what amount of cooling is provided to any individual card or portion thereof. This allows particular circuit cards or particular portions of particular circuit cards to operate at a higher temperature than the surrounding devices and in some cases results in degraded performance or damage to the devices in question. In some cases in order to provide the required cooling for a particular card the cooling capacity of the overall system is increased thereby increasing the cost and decreasing the efficiency of the cooling system.